The present invention relates generally to using a probe device to measure temperature of vaginal vault that can be read wirelessly via a reader device.
A woman's body temperature changes during her period of ovulation. Close monitoring of her temperature can be used for ovulation detection to either achieve or avoid conception.
Today, a woman typically monitors and records her body basal temperature on a daily basis by way of inserting a thermometer into her vagina and recording her temperature. As a result of this complex daily procedure, a woman is more likely to forego recording her more accurate core temperature obtained vaginally and instead keep track of her oral temperature. Furthermore, although temperature monitoring has been used for years to help determine a fertile phase of a woman, the pattern recognition and relationship of temperature variation is not practically achieved due to the lack of frequent temperature monitoring and statistical analysis of baseline core body temperature. Other methods of obtaining a woman's body temperature over time include frequent temperature measured orally or from her axilla, however there are accuracy issues, and frequent insertion of a wired rectal probe or vaginal probe is inconvenient and uncomfortable. Hence there is a need for improved methods, systems, and apparatuses for obtaining an accurate basal temperature vaginally while reducing inconvenience and discomfort.